Dark Soul Warriors
by Crimson Knight Alucard
Summary: Undead, fragile, but not alone, Damascus awakes with three fellow undead, saves the one who freed them and embark on a journey, where they will face their darkest fears, outsmart traps and emerge powerful than they could ever imagine. Rated T for mild suggestive scenes and Swears. contains Cameo appearances of Demon's Souls characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Northern Undead Asylum

My first Dark Souls Chapter. And my Third Fanfic on the site :D go me.

It wasn't that bad to be undead. I got to see the world flourish and decay, give life but also give death.

Allow freedom but force imprisonment. My name is Damascus. And I am an Undead, who originated from the East. The gods have been rounding up undead around the world and shoving them into Asylums. I don't mind the Asylums. We undead get hungry. But we don't starve. It irritates us, but we do get fed if we are behaved. We don't need sleep and we have freedom to speak to one another. I met a few undead as well. Sakuya, Sulden and Zakimaru. Who were luckily shared my cell. However today was a dull day. We all sat in the corners waiting for something interesting than the End of The World till...

*CLANG*

The group of Undead seen a body in front of them, looking up they seen a knight. An Astorian Knight for that matter. he stepped away from the cell opening and vanished from view. 'Huh?' Damascus thought as everyone got up. They inspected the key, it was for our cell. "Who was that?" Sakuya asked, her red orbs looking back up. Damascus' stared at the key, "I don't know" he replied, "but I think our lives might get a lot more interesting...

Damascus opened the gate as some undead began to chatter "You are getting out?!" "Good luck!" "Wait! Please let us come with you!" Zakimaru turned, "We only found our cell key. I promise we'll be come back for you." The undead fell silence, as if to honour Zakimaru's promise.

The four Undead walked up, till one of Sakuya's bullies escaped out of his cell, he held a sword that was broken and missing half it's blade. "Keheheh! Outta your cell aren't yeh?" Damascus stood forward, "We're getting outta here, Grott. You can not stop us unless you want to come with us?" Grott shrugged, "oh no...I'll kill you and THEN leave!" Grott charged at Damascus, "Well, thought we could of negotiated this..." He lifted his foot and a sword flew in his hand. Damascus took stance and- Where's the blade!? Damascus used the remaining segment of the blade to block Grott's unexperienced attack before moving onto the offensive. Despite the tiny blade, he pushed Grott onto the defensive before finishing him off with a slash at his neck. "That was for Sakuya.." Grott breathed and heaved as he dropped to the floor. Damascus dropped the Hilt. He beckoned the group to follow. They found ladders, leading to a bonfire outside. Zakimaru placed his hand on the bonfire, lighting it. "Bonfire's lit." He said as the group sat around it, feeling the warmth ease them. Sakuya sighed, "so, what do you guys remember about your life?" Damascus nodded, "I kept my parts of my past safe with pictures. He showed a few pictures. One was a picture of a samurai, then a picture of a woman and the Samurai, then another of the woman in a pool of blood and the samurai on his knees, mourning the woman's death, then the last, the samurai screaming as the Darksign was revealed, radiating a dark orange aura. "So, I'd assume that was my wife, and that she died and her loss caused me to leave the east before finding the curse by mistake." Zakimaru sighed, "my Past's fuzzy too. I remember being a Priest in Anor Londo. then a riot of undead and then I awoke here with you three." Sakuya then cleared her throat, "I was...a Thief for hire with a group of many. I was attacked and killed with my friends, I woke up with the curse and was dragged here." Damascus nodded. Sulden sighed, "Well...I was a warrior in Boletaria. I assisted the Demon Slayer there. I was freed because of his help and here I am with a similar curse... It's funny, right?" Damascus shook his head, "that's cruel." Sulden laughed, "No, it's alright. My purpose now is to aid anyone till I hollow." Sakuya, "Mine is to create a future for everyone to believe in." Zakimaru, "I wish to end the curse. All I want is everything to go back to the way it is." Damascus, "I wish the same thing, Zakimaru. Regardless of our motives. We are now undead in arms. Not even Hollowing will break our team apart." He held his hand over the Bonfire as he stood up. The other Three stood and placed their hand on his. "Let's get out of here." The group walked over to the big door, Damascus opened with full strength. "Hrg.." He fully opened it. The light from the sky made him look fearless and heroic. The four walked to the middle. Suddenly, a massive demon jumped down in front of them. The group was unprepared. Damascus avoided the massive hammer, as did the others. He noticed a gate, "Through there!" He yelled as the group dashed through, Sakuya was struck with a mighty blow, causing her to slam with the others and fall near the Bonfire. She began to yell in pain. "M-My back!" She screamed. "Oh no!" Zakimaru tried to move her, she again screamed in pain. "Her spine's broken!" Damascus lit the Bonfire. "Take her here." The two tried to be as painless as ever, but sadly, Sakuya whimpered at any movement. the fires from the bonfire wrapped around her, the pain filled whimpers eventually stopped and her spine was healed. "I..." She was at a loss for words and dumbfounded. Damascus stood up, he had a serious look on his face. He followed the path leading to an archway, he avoided an arrow to the head, the archer at the end of the hallway. "Follow me!" He dashed forward. He seen an cell arch and rolled into it. What the group seen was a stash of armor and weapons. "Gear up, guys." Damascus took the Knight's armor, his shield and body a wall of willpower and bravery, his broadsword would cut a path to victory. Zakimaru took on a Cleric's robes and a talisman, his wielded a mighty Mace and those of dark will feel the justice of fire and light, his holy powers would heal any wound.

Sulden donned the Hard Leather Armor, his Longsword and heater shield would counter any foe, big or small. Sakuya wore a thief's black leather armor that hugging her curves and slim figure, and didn't effect her way of unarmed combat. Her mask hid her identity. She wielded a fast acting Bandit's Knife and a small parrying Target Shield. The group stepped out and stood side by side. Staring down the archer as he readied an arrow.

The group then charged. They merely scratched the surface of their preparation for fate.

So, R and R. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Undead VS Asylum Demon, Arriving in Firelink.

Chapter 2 of my Dark Souls Fanfic

Read and Review.

The Hollow archer turned to escape, but it met with a knife to the spine, immediately killing it.

The group continued onward until they seen the Knight that released them. The place was sealed off. However upon trying to climb the stairs, a ball rolled down them, attempting to crush the group. it didn't succeed and instead allowed the group to meet their saviour. "Oh you...you no hollows, eh?" Damascus shook his head, kneeling before the Knight. "Thank goodness...I'm done for, I'm afraid. My insides are damaged...I've not long to live and I may harm you in death..you and I, we're all undead. Hear me out, would you?" Damascus nodded, "Speak, friend." "Regrettablely, I have failed on my mission, but perhaps you can keep the torch lit. There is an old saying in my family; 'Thou who are undead art chosen and thine exodus from the undead asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of ancient lords. When thou ringth the bell of awakening, the fate of the undead, thou shall know.' Now you know...I can die with hope in my heart. Oh, one more thing..." Oscar reached into his pouch, "luckily I found three more of them.." He handed four Estus Flasks to the group, "an Estus Flask. And undead favourate. And this." He handed a key to Damascus. "Now I must bid farewell. I'd hate to harm you after death..go now. And th-" suddenly he was gently lifted onto his feet. Damascus put Oscar's shoulder over him , "what are you...?" "You've come too far, friend." Oscar was silent for a moment. "Why would you help me, you don't even know my name?" "Well, we are undead." Sakuya opened the gate at the bottom of the stairs, carefully, they placed Oscar near the bonfire and he too began to feel anew. "...thank you." He said, Damascus smiled, "we are fellow undead. I am Damascus, these three are Sakuya, Zakimaru and Sulden." Oscar nodded toward the three. "I am Oscar of Astora."

After the introduction and life saving of Knight Oscar. The group carried on upstairs, fending against the usual Hollows. they heard a roar below them. They seen the beast preparing to jump, but they jumped off, plunging their weapons into the beast's head, but it didn't flinch. Instead it shook the group off. "Flank him!" Oscar yelled as Damascus dodged the hammer. the two Knights went left and Sakuya and Sulden distracted the beast. Zakimaru keeping back unless the team were wounded. Sakuya seen a wall with a few bricks sticking out. It wasn't a second later before she began to climb. The two Knights were knocked back from a sweeping attack. They rolled back onto their feet with their shields raised. "You'll take the left, I'll take the right." Oscar ordered, "Alright." The two split, avoiding a slam attack from the demon. Sakuya was now above the beast, she didn't like heights. She breathed in before closing her eyes and dropped. Plunging her knife into the beasts neck, killing it. "Nice!" Zakimaru yelled. "Not too shabby.." Sulden praised as the two knights gave her a nod. A key and five humanities. They split the five humanties among themselves. "Oh, Oscar, here." Zakimaru handed his Estus Flask back to Oscar. "I have my healing magic, you need it more than me." Oscar kindly approved. Zakimaru seen a bright light. Approaching it, it was a greatsword. The group walked towards it and one at a time attempted to pull it from it's stone slab, "winner gets to keep it" said Sakuya.

Sakuya could barely lift anything heavy.

Oscar made a very, very slight budge.

Damascus had the same result.

Sulden didn't bother with it.

Zakimaru easily lifted it like nothing, leaving the group astounded that he was holding it like a wooden sword. "What?" He said, sheathing it in it's sheath that was beside it. The group walked the edge. A massive crow appeared, grabbing the group. Sakuya began to scream at the sight below them, for she was afraid of heights. "I-It's alright!" Oscar said. "NONONO!HELP!" Sakuya cried.

Oscar and Damascus were crushed together by the clutches of the crow, "grh...too hard..in pain!" "Don't say that when...you're pressed against us!" Oscar replied "sorry. Sorry." 'Too loud...' The crow thought. Lordran was in sight. The crew were dropped into Firelink Shrine.

Sakuya fell onto her knees, hugging the ground. Oscar looked about. "This is Lordran...I heard about in stories and legends, never thought I'd be here myself." "Neither did I." The ex samurai replied. Sulden noticed a figure in Chain armor, his appearance very similar to his own. He approached the Warrior. "well, what have we here? You must be the new arrivals...let me guess. Fate of the undead right? Well, you're not the first. You'd done better to rot in the Undead Asylum." Sulden "Too late now." He replied "oh well. Since you're here, let me help you out. There are actually two bells of awakening. Ring them both, and something happens...brilliant, right?" Sulden looked back at the awed group, looking around and then back to the Crestfallen Warrior. "One's up above in the undead church. The other is far...far below, in the depths of blight town. But I'm sure that won't stop you." Sulden stayed silent, giving the Warrior the chance to continue. "So off you go. That is why you came isn't it? To this acursed land of the undead?" He then laughed. Sulden, who had a unique sense of humour joined in. Before he told everyone about their new mission.

Damascus looked up above.

Want to be a Dark Spirit? Have a Cameo Appearance? PM me if you want your character to join in the story. Like how Oscar doesn't die? Yeah, wish he played a bigger role. Also, Zakimaru has a big role as well. You'll find out later on.


End file.
